Getting Back To You
by Batloz5678
Summary: Zelda and one of her personal knights fall in love, but when the calamity comes, Saelus (the knight that Zelda fell in love with and vice-versa) is called to battle, and eventually he and Zelda meet up, they put Link in the regeneration shrine and Zelda puts the master sword in it's place, then Zelda is forced to keep the calamity at bay, until now. ((Mentions of mature content))


I am one of the people that were appointed to be a defender of Hyrule, and the princess, Zelda, me and Link you could call us her body guards, Link and I have fought countless times, but normally it ends with me winning, normally only a quarter is him winning, now I can't pick up the sword, the goddesses said I'm too full of myself to pick up the blue sword that Link shaves his face with.

"Zelda, does thee really believe that the calamity is going to actually appear?" I asked her as we walked together in her personal garden.

"Well, we don't know for certain, that is why we must always be on our guard and be fully alert… but that doesn't mean I do not have any quantity of time to be with my best friend Saelus" she replied.

"By the way, I got thee a gift" I said and an energy ball formed and out of it came a bouquet of Silent Princesses. "You said they were your favorite" I smiled.

"Yes they are! When did thee get these?" She asked.

"Well thy see-eth when we found Evil's Bane I noticed a patch of them, so I returned there and picked a whole bouquet of Silent Princesses for a beautiful Princess such as thyself" I replied.

"Thee really do want this between us… well, father does want me to have a good amount in hours of rest, and he soundproofed my room so that I could focus on my studies and unlocking the power to seal the darkness… so in the wee hours we could talk, even though this place is rather private people can still see us perfectly well, and my father wants my every waking second to be spent on working for the powers that have been foretold" she said.

"What are thee saying?" I asked.

"What I am saying Saelus is, we could work, but my father shan't discover it" she replied. I smile.

"He will only find out if he can read my mind, for thine beauty is always upon it, and upon my heart" I said.

"Well, it's approaching sunset now, just go to my room, I have to let my father know I am going to bed" she replied.

"Right, I will be waiting for kisses from a star" I said while smiling, and I then walked off to her chambers.

In the throne room…

"Good night father" Zelda said.

"Good night my daughter, have a good rest, I shall see thee in the morn" he replied. Zelda turned around and walked away.

In Zelda's room…

"She hadn't been jesting when she stated that this place was sound proof" I said and sat in a chair. Zelda walked in.

"My father thinks I am trying to rest now" she said.

"To be honest I haven't even kissed anyone" I replied.

"Don't be discouraged, neither have I" she said with a warm but embarrassed smile. I got up and walked very close to her.

"This surprises me, for thine beauty rivals the sun itself" I replied while I have my lips close to her lips.

"Why do thee keep thine maiden in suspense?" She asked.

"Because I find myself enjoying it" I replied and our lips connected for the first time.

"...are thee certain thine lips hadn't touched another's before?" She asked.

"I am certain, for I kept myself pure for thee… Not to say other maidens haven't tried to have their chance at my lips" I replied teasingly. ((Ah, old English… little challenging to write))

"I don't know why the goddesses won't let thee pick up the bloody sword, for thine compassion for others rivals even my father" she said.

"I don't need it, for I have thee, thus the need for that sword is meaningless" I replied. "Besides, Daruk made me a sword made for Gorons" ((if you have played as Impa in Hyrule warriors you know the one I'm talking about))

((Pretend the rest is old English please))

"Oh, well, yes, it is pretty impressive I must admit, but I probably can't pick up your sword because I am lacking in the area of strength" she said with a slight blush.

"I truly do love you Zelda" I replied and stroked her cheek lovingly. "You know lady Urbosa actually said she wanted us to get together anyways, heh, looks like she has her wish… we can tell them right? Just not your father?" I asked her.

"Yes, as long as they are quiet about it, and I do love you as well, I just was always afraid to admit it back when we were mere teenagers because my father wanted me to focus on my studies or marry someone a little higher up in the world, even though you were of Noble descent" she replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go out the window so that no one sees me" I said and went to the window.

"Wait… kiss me again…" Zelda replied.

PRESENT DAY

"He should be awake by now" I said and pulled out a sheika slate to track Link's slate. "There he is" I saw his slate on my map.

I snuck up on Link…

"Link? You normally here me a good distance away, you have lost your memories haven't you, come on, we must go" I said. I am wearing Sheikah clothing that are died black. "We must get to the nearest stable. So that I can get my horse and I can loan you one as well"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when I think your mind is strong enough to have memories return, the mind is a fragile thing. We will have to get off this plateau…" I replied.

"Hello?" An old man asked us.

"Hello sir" I replied and solluted.

"You don't have to sollute you're my son in law after all" he said.

"Sorry Dad" I replied.

"It's quite alright, how long has he been up and about?" He gestured to Link.

"Not long, he lost his memories because he was in the resurrection bed for so long, I thought it best to not tell him about everything until I consider his mind strong enough" I replied. "Aren't you dead?" I asked him in a hushed voice.

"I thought of the same thing, to not let him know who I am yet that is" he replied.

"Oh" I said.

"I sense some secrecy" Link said interrupting us.

"Sorry Link, we just don't want to overwhelm you" I replied.

A day or two later Link is fighting through the shrines…

"You sure I shouldn't help him your majesty?" I asked him.

"I said stop doing that, anyways Link _needs_ to do this alone, if he can do it that means we should be able to reveal ourselves to him" he replied.

"So are you just disguised using some sort of ghost magic so that you seem like you are in a physical form?" I asked.

"Sort of, yes" he replied.

"You know, I have missed Zelda _so_ much, I just hope I get to see her sooner rather than later" I said.

"I know how you feel, my wife died a long time ago, you may remember, when you were still training under a knight, you were maybe an eleven year old, my wife was in bed tired due to illness" he explained.

"Yes, I remember, I was fetching her water and food, and when I wasn't doing that I was playing knights with Zelda" I replied.

"Yes, that was my only comfort that at least my daughter was high spirited…" he said.

"I will make sure she is still alive, and that she stays that way" I replied. "Like she and I talked about having a boy and a girl so that it's even, the boy would be named Murik, and the girl named Saeda, a combination of our names" I explained.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

"Good morning, my golden beauty" I said.

"Heh" she replied. "Good morning" she yawned.

"So, what's the first thing we're going to do today?" I asked her.

"First things first" she replied and kissed me with passion.

"You're getting real good" I said. She blushed.

"Th-thank you" she replied. I planked above her.

"I love you" I said. I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Saelus, I'm not wearing…!" She started to say.

Time skip in back flash…

"You know, I wonder what our kids would look like, if they're anything like you, they would be a gift from the heavens" I said.

"I think if we had a girl we would call her Saeda" she replied.

"Is that our names pushed together?" I asked her. She nodded. "If a boy I think Murik, because that was my father's name"

"I like it" she replied.

 _ **END FLASH BACK...**_

"Okay sir, I have to make sure Link is doing fine" I said and got up from a sitting position.

"When you see my daughter, please, tell her I said may you two have a happy life together" The King replied.

"Yes sir" I said, nodded, and then walked away with all my things.

Okay, if you want a chapter 2 for this please say so in the comments, will get back to you with in the week.


End file.
